etymerfandomcom-20200213-history
Eternal Queen of Yrrl
The Eternal Queen of Yrrl (Yrrlian: Ibalis Xthian: இந்தின்) was the goddess of lightning and other projectiles1 until her reclassification as Anathema. NOTA BENE: As this article is itself Anethema, reading further is highly discouraged for all but the most experienced Encyclopedists. The Eternal Queen’s imprisonment was one of the conditions of the Unification Armistice, and has profoundly complicated the Post-Union cold wars of today. Origin, and Questions of Origin The Eternal Queen is widely acknowledged to be the eldest child of Aindri. However, Oxley historians have encountered multiple references to an incident where: “While wrestling his father out of his throne in the sky, Aindri bit off Ain’s genitals and spat them into the heavens—impregnating the clouds with Ibalis, and her brother Ceylanthius.” 2 This would make both The Eternal Queen and Ceylanthius children of Ain, and would put them only two generations away from The Beginning. Scholars have expressed frequent doubts to whether this is even possible, but are unable to determine whether it should be classified as one of the False Things That Are Known To Be False or as one of the True Things That Are Known To Be False; The Eternal Queen’s anathemic classification complicates study into divine taxonomy. Unification and Reclassification In order to ensure mutual disarmament, and to prevent any future replication of the atrocities committed during the latter days of the Pre-Union Wars, The Eternal Queen was classified as Anathema as the final condition of the Unification Armistice. Correspondingly both lightning, and projectile weaponry have been banished from Etymer3. The use of most ranged weapons is considered Anathema and risks immediate retribution.4 While The Eternal Queen’s reclassification has had predictable sociological and meteorological implications, some devout5 Yrrlians have taken the banning of ballistics to a logical extreme; they avoid ‘throwing’ anything—even if no throwing is actually involved. 6 In contrast, other Yrrlians, such as The Order of the Transcendent Blade, openly defy her reclassification—threatening to cast society back into the chaos seen during and before the Pre-Union Wars. The apparent lack of retribution for their anathemic act of worship has frequently been cited as a True Thing That Is Known To Be False; further consideration of the issue is discouraged. Footnotes 1The word “ballistic” has its etymological origin with Ibalis. 2Jaelius Hirll, from the University of Wells Point, has suggested that the proper translation should be "When deposing Ain, Aindri removed the source of Ain's power, and gifted it to his own two children, who descended from the sky.". Oxley scholars have discredited this as "Hogwash". 3More cynical scholars claim this was done to prevent humanity from being able to effectively revolt against the current ruling body. 4Curiously, the act of merely dropping things on people does not appear to be anathemic. Accordingly, the art of bombardiersmanship has been elevated to the forefront of military science. 5Or, as some prominent members of the Oxley faculty would say, “idiotic.” 6e.g. They will not host parties, create pottery, or dispose of refuse.”